Can I?
by Nini no Sekai
Summary: Seperti drama, dimana dua orang saling mencintai tak bebas untuk mengumbar kata cintanya. dan, satu lainnya hanya tetap bertahan melawan kesesakkan di dadanya. Saat menyadari di sana terdapat gerbang yang memisahkan dan tak dapat dihancurkan, saat semua yang ada dalam bayangan hanya sebuah angan yang tak akan pernah terealisasikan. It's HUNKAI-LAYKAI and a bit DAEJAE
Cast:

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

Oh Sehun

Zhang Yixing

Others

Discalimer: HunKai milik kita bersama/? Plot milik saya, kesamaan cerita merupakan ketidaksengajaan.

-Typo bertebaran-

-DLDR-

And

-Happy Reading-

 **Part 1**

Seperti biasa, selain hari libur, pukul 7 pagi di SM High School selalu sudah ramai dengan obrolan dan teriakan para murid. Seperti halnya di kelas 11-2, para remaja berseragam terlihat berkumpul di beberapa sudut kelas. Bergosip, ada juga yang saling melempar candaan dan ejekan. Hal yang lumrah.

"Jung sialaaaannn! Berhenti menggangguku atau ku kuliti kau sekarang juga," teriak Youngjae. Tatapan jengkelnya tak ragu-ragu ia layangkan pada si pengganggu, Jung Daehyun.

"Memangnya kau bisa? Kemari kalau begitu. Catch me if you can, babe," tantang Daehyun, semakin menambah kekesalan Youngjae.

"Apa-apaan itu. Dia bahkan sangat amat tidak pantas sekali berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris," dumel Youngjae yang kini memilih kembali bergabung bersama cs-nya.

"Dia itu sedang mencari perhatianmu, Jae. Makanya, cepat balas perasaannya," celetuk salah satu cs Youngjae, Ravi.

"Balas perasaan apanya? Dia bahkan tak mengungkapkan apapun padaku selama ini," balas Youngjae.

Kenyataannya memang begitu. Youngjae tak apa bila terus diganggu oleh Jung bungsu itu, ia tahu ia sedang di'kode'. Hanya saja, lama-lama hanya diberi 'kode' rasanya jengkel juga. Kemana keberanian si Jung itu? Ditelan gajah? – jengkelnya.

Daehyun yang merasa mulai diacuhkan oleh Youngjae akhirnya mulai mendekat dan duduk di samping Youngjae. "Sedang bad mood ya?"

Youngjae diam tak menjawab, dari ekspresi saja harusnya Jung itu tahu suasana hatinya. Iya, bila persepsinya benar tentang tingkat kepekaan Jung Daehyun.

"Bad mood karena terus-terusan diberi 'kode' tanpa ada tindak lanjut dari _seseorang_ ," ucap Jongin, bermaksud mengejek.

Daehyun sih tahu, hanya saja ia tak lagi berkata-kata. Detik selanjutnya Min seonsaengnim datang membuat para murid duduk di bangku masing-masing. Daehyun duduk dua bangku di depan Youngjae, dia tak tahu saja bagaimana wajah sendu Youngjae saat itu.

Oh Sehun, si ketua kelas berdiri dan mengomando teman sekelasnya untuk mengucap salam pada sang Guru, kemudian duduk kembali dengan tenang.

"Hari ini, saem akan bagikan hasil ulangan fisika kalian minggu kemarin. Cukup mengecewakan, karena hampir 85% dari kalian harus perbaikan," ucapan Min seonsaengnim tersebut kontan membuahkan seruan kecewa dari sebagian besar murid.

"Oh Sehun!" Sehun yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menghampiri Min seonsaengnim untuk mengambil kertas hasil ulangannya. "sempurna seperti biasa, pertahankan."

Para murid hanya mengangguk, tak aneh mendengar Sehun selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Si ketua kelas jenius, sebutan dari 11-2.

"Kim Jongin! 95. Meningkat, itu bagus."

Jongin tersenyum lega dengan kertas hasil ulangannya yang ia pegang erat. Bukan karena nilai ulangannya, itu salah satunya. Alasan lain adalah karena ia mulai bisa menyamai Oh Sehun. Tentu saja, untuk berani menyukai Oh Sehun setidaknya ia harus bisa menyamai prestasinya. Iya, Jongin menyukai si ketua kelas jenius yang mempunyai poker face itu.

"Shim Eunji 85! Yoo Youngjae dan Song Minho dengan nilai pas," dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah keluhan para murid yang mendapat nilai kurang dan harus kembali mengerjakan soal berumus dalam perbaikan.

"Aku selamat, walau dengan nilai pas-pasan," ucap Youngjae pada Jongin yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Jongin mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat. "Kau juga, selamat. Mari kita tertawakan Ravi, Chanyeol, Yoongi dan Jung menyebalkan itu yang harus perbaikan," ucap Youngjae, tak lupa dengan senyum iblisnya ia layangkan pada dua csnya yang berjajar di samping kirinya dan Chanyeol di kanan Jongin.

"Jangan terlalu bangga, nilaimu hanya pas-pasan. Jongin saja yang punya nilai bagus tidak sesombong kau," kesal Chanyeol.

"Yang penting tidak perbaikan," balas Youngjae.

Cukup lama sebelum Min seonsaengnim memulai pelajarannya. Guru yang cukup pengertian dengan membiarkan murid-muridnya mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh Sehun!" panggil Jongin.

Sehun menoleh dengan pandangan datar yang khas melekat di wajah tampannya.

"Sapu tanganmu. Aku sudah mencucinya, terima kasih sudah meminjamkan," ucap Jongin tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama.'

"Eung~_," Jongin menarik kecil tas punggung Sehun saat mengetahui Sehun hendak kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, membuat Oh bungsu itu kembali menatap Jongin. "A-apa hari ini ada latihan dance?" pertanyaan bodoh. Mana mungkin anak ekskul dance sepertinya tidak tahu kapan jadwal latihan, Sehun pasti tahu modusnya yang ingin lebih lama bersamanya.

"Ya. Jangan telat," balas Sehun. Ia hendak kembali melanjutkan perjalannya, dan kali ini Jongin tak lagi menghalanginya. Memangnya ingin menanyakan apalagi? Pertanyaan pertama saja sudah sangat memalukan, terlihat sekali modusnya.

"Dia itu_ bagaimana wajahnya ya jika tersenyum dengan tulus," gumam Jongin.

"Melamun?"

Jongin tersentak kaget saat seseorang berbisik tepat di telinganya, ia menoleh dan mendapati senior sekaligus tetangganya sekaligus teman ekskulnya sedang menatap dirinya dengan senyum tulus yang banyak orang sukai -tak terkecuali dirinya-, Zhang Yixing yang lebih populer dipanggil Lay.

"Kau mengangetkanku, Ge," ucap Jongin.

"Maaf. Kantin?"

"Ini juga, aku ingin ke sana."

"Lalu kenapa macet di sini?"

"Bahasamu itu. Apanya yang macet, memang ini jalan raya?"

Yixing tertawa pelan mendengar komentar Jongin lalu mengusak-usak surai cokelat Jongin dengan gemas, alhasil suara rengekan Jongin keluar.

"Ayo kalau begitu, yang lain menunggu," Yixing menarik lembut tangan Jongin untuk membawanya ke kantin. Jongin sendiri hanya menurut, sudah biasa. Ia juga nyaman dengan perlakuan Gege satunya ini, selalu lembut dan tidak memaksa.

"Gege, kau punya janji mentraktirku makan siang. Sekarang ya, aku sedang ingin makan banyak hehe~."

"Iya. Apapun untukmu, bear."

"Aku bukan beruang, dasar Gege kuda bertanduk."

"Itu unicorn, bear."

"Tidak peduli."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin dan anak ekskul dance lainnya saat ini sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum ketua ekskul datang, sekitar tiga minggu lagi akan diadakan HUT SM High School ke 55. Dan ekskul ini sedang persiapan untuk menampilkan performance yang baik.

"Perhatian!" teriak wakil ketua ekskul, Kim Hyoyeon.

Semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada Hyoyeon, Yixing si ketua ekskul malah asik selonjoran di belakang Hyoyeon.

"Kalian tahu 'kan Gi Kwang baru saja pindah sekolah?" tanya Hyoyeon yang dibalas anggukan semua yang ada di sana. "Dia sebagai perwakilan untuk solo dance meminta maaf atas pembatalan penampilannya, dan dia memilih Jongin untuk menggantikannya."

"APA?" teriak Jongin.

"Apanya yang apa? Perkataan Hyoyeon sudah sangat jelas, bear," balas Yixing santai.

"T-tapi... tapi_"

"Iya, Jongin setuju," celetuk Yoongi diiringi anggukan semangat Chanyeol dan Ravi di sebelahnya. Ketiga cs Jongin itu memang selalu ikut masuk ruang dance saat Jongin ada jadwal, padahal mereka bukan bagian dari ekskul dance. Biasanya Youngjae juga ada di jajaran 'orang-orang asing' itu, tapi entah kemana dia saat ini.

"Yoongi, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," kesal Jongin pada sahabat satunya itu.

"Tapi kami setuju jika kau menjadi perwakilan untuk solo dance nanti," ucap Ravi.

"Aku yang tidak setuju," ucap Jongin, semakin kesal.

"Kenapa tidak setuju, kau bagus saat dance. Sangat malah. Aku akan jadi penonton paling histeris melihat kau di panggung nanti. I'm your fan, Nini," ucap Chanyeol semangat, ia membentuk sign love yang ditujukan pada Jongin, tak lupa senyum ala iklan pasta giginya.

"Nah, Jong. Mereka saja setuju, kenapa kau tidak?" Yixing mengangkat alis kanannya dengan senyum menggoda yang memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya.

"Karena bukan mereka yang akan tampil nanti, jadi mereka mudah saja menyetujuinya."

"Memangnya alasan apa yang membuatmu tidak setuju?" tanya member lain yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengar debat Jongin vs cs+seniornya.

"A-aku.. itu...," Jongin menunduk menghindari tatapan-tatapan penasaran semua yang ada di sana. Jongin merutuk dalam hati, kenapa mereka memaksa sekali sih. Yixing Ge-nya yang biasanya menuruti apa katanya sekarang malah ikut-ikutan seperti yang lainnya.

"Aku?" ulang Hyoyeon mulai tak sabar.

"Aku tidak berani tampil sendiri, aku malu," ucap Jongin dengan dua kata terakhir yang menyerupai bisikan.

Chanyeol, Yoongi, dan Ravi langsung tertawa mendengar alasan Jongin. Jongin merenggut melihat ketiga sahabatnya, ini memalukan.

"Kenapa harus malu? Mereka tak akan mentertawakanmu, justru mereka pasti akan kagum melihat gerakan-gerakanmu nanti," ucap Hyoyeon berusaha memberikan kepercaya dirian pada Jongin.

"Tetap saja, bagaimana bila aku salah gerakan nanti?" Jongin terlihat khawatir membayangkan bila benar-benar dirinya yang akan jadi perwakilan nanti.

"Aku akan menemanimu," celetuk Yixing.

"Hey! Ini penampilan solo. Kau jangan seenaknya merubah peraturan, Bapak Ketua," protes Hyoyeon.

"Peraturan apa? Lee saem saja yang pembina ekskul ini tidak pernah membuat peratuaran harus menampilkan solo dance, yang penting kita semua tampil baik dan kompak nanti. Solo dance hanya inisiatif kita 'kan. Duet juga tak ada salahnya," jelas Yixing.

"Aku setuju, tak ada salahnya berduet."

"SETUJU," teriak ChanYoonVi, menyetujui ucapan Yuri, sunbae mereka yang punya kulit seksi seperti Jongin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yixing.

"Kalian setuju?" Hyoyeon menatap satu persatu anggotanya dan mendapati banyak anggukkan menyetujui.

"Baiklah_"

"Tapi, sunbae. Seperti yang Yixing Ge bilang tadi, solo dance 'kan hanya inisiatif kita. Bagaimana jika ditidak adakan saja? yang penting 'kan kita tampil bersama," potong Jongin.

"Kalian setuju dengan usul Jongin?" tanya Yixing pada para anggotanya.

"TIDAK," jawab mereka serempak.

"Dengar? Mereka tidak setuju," Yixing menatap Jongin dengan senyum menyebalkan –menurut Jongin-.

"Kalian itu. Kenapa bukan kalian saja yang menggantikan Gi Kwang, kenapa harus aku?" ucap Jongin merana.

"Karena Gi Kwang sunbae memilihmu, dan kami setuju," balas Zelo dengan entengnya.

"Ihhh..."

"Sudahlah, bear. 'kan ada aku yang menemanimu, kau tidak sendirian," ucap Yixing menenangkkan.

Jongin menghela nafas pasrah, ia sudah tahu perlawanannya sudah tidak berguna lagi. Ia menatap Sehun yang terus diam. Setidaknya wajah itu memberiku semangat, batinnya walaupun ekspresi Sehun hanya itu-itu saja, datar.

"Sudah fix, Jongin dan Lay akan berduet. Sekarang lebih baik kita teruskan latihan kita yang kemarin, masih banyak koreo yang melenceng dari nada musiknya. Yo! semuanya berdiri, masuk ke barisan masing-masing," komando Hyoyeon. Daripada Yixing, ia lebih terlihat seperti ketua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aishh... mereka sungguh tidak setia kawan," gerutu Jongin. Para sahabatnya sudah lebih dulu pergi ke kantin, meninggalkannya sendirian yang masih berkutat dengan tasnya. Mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya untuk menemukan kartu perpustakaan yang tak kunjung ditemukannya.

"Jongin!"

Jongin menoleh dan Sehun di sana, di ambang pintu menatapnya lurus dan datar seperti biasa.

"Ya?" timpal Jongin, melupakan sejenak acara membongkar tasnya untuk lebih fokus pada pujaan hati.

"Kau mencari ini?" Sehun mengulurkan kartu perpustakaan dengan foto Jongin tertempel di sana, menandakan bahwa kartu itu memang milik Jongin.

"K-kau.. bagaimana bisa ada padamu?" tanya Jongin, sambil menghampiri Sehun untuk mengambil kartunya.

"Aku menemukannya di koridor... kemarin."

"Kemarin? A-ah,,, terima kasih sudah mengembalikan," ucap Jongin tulus. Agak aneh juga, Sehun menemukannya kemarin dan baru mengembalikannya hari ini. Mungkin Sehun lupa, batinnya.

"Ya, lain kali jangan teledor," ucap Sehun.

"Iya, maaf."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Jongin jabarkan. Jongin membalas pandangan Sehun dengan canggung, kenapa sang pujaan menatapnya seperti itu?

"Kenapa meminta maaf padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Hah?" Blank! Iya juga, kenapa ia meminta maaf pada Sehun.

"Kau ingin ke perpus 'kan? Ayo ke sana bersama."

Bukannya mengikuti Sehun yang sudah berbalik hendak ke perpustakaan, Jongin maah semakin blank dibuat lelaki pale itu.

Merasa tak ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang, Sehun berbalik dan mendapati Jongin masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan memasang wajah konyol. Itu lucu, jika kau melihatnya. "Tidak jadi ke perpus? Aku tinggal."

"Eeeh? A-aku... tunggu! Aku jadi ke perpus."

Jongin berlari canggung menghampiri Sehun yang hanya enam langkah di depannya. Mereka berjalan pelan melewati banyak murid yang mulai berbisik-bisik tentang Oh Sehun yang dingin kini berjalan berdampingan dengan orang lain selain 2 senior mereka, Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu canggung saat bersamaku," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba saat mereka berada di koridor yang sepi.

"Hah?" Jongin mengernyit bingung.

"Aku ingin kau biasa saja saat bersamaku, perlakukan aku seperti kau memperlakukan teman-temanmu yang lain," jelas Sehun.

Jongin jadi gerogi, bagaimana bisa ia bersikap biasa saja di depan orang yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. "A-akan ku usahakan."

"Hm," Sehun tersenyum tulus.

Damn! apa ini mimpi? Ini pasti benar-benar mimpi. Tapi ini terlalu nyata untuk hanya sekedar mimpi. OH MY GOD! Sehun tersenyum, Sehun tersenyum dengan tulus, ke arahku. I feel like i'm going crazy, Mamaa~. Pikiran Jongin mulai gila hanya karena melihat senyum Sehun yang bahkan tak lebih dari dua detik.

.

.

"Ini tidak baik," gumam Baekhyun. Di sampingnya, Luhan mendesah frustasi melihat Sehun dan Jongin.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Jauhkan Jongin dari Sehun, tentu saja."

"Huh? Baek, kau bicara seperti ini hanya setitik masalah tak berarti," dengus Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia sama pusingnya dengan Luhan. Sehun dan Jongin tidak boleh dibiarkan bersama dalam jangka waktu lama. Tidak boleh.

TBC

I'm back... bawa ff maenstream lagi. Semoga kalian suka

Untuk yang minta sequel I Love You, lagi diusahain. Entah bakal dipublish atau nggak, kita lihat nanti...


End file.
